Complete the square to solve for $x$. $x^{2}-14x+49 = 0$
Explanation: The left side of the equation is already a perfect square trinomial. The coefficient of our $x$ term is $-14$ , half of it is $-7$ , and squaring it gives us ${49}$ , our constant term. Thus, we can rewrite the left side of the equation as a squared term. $( x - 7 )^2 = 0$ Take the square root of both sides. $x - 7 = 0$ Isolate $x$ to find the solution(s). The solution is: $x = 7$ We already found the completed square: $( x - 7 )^2 = 0$